Confusion
by SlowChemical
Summary: Just a look on how things might end up if Starling did say yes to Brigham. WIP
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to TH and only the wonderful godlike author. I make no profit off of this and I am not trying to. I'm just an obsessed fan with an idea for a story.  
  
Starling never really expected Dr. Lecter to come walking back into her life. Especially not at a busy time such as this, the FBI was really busy on a case with a new serial killer. Moreover, her best friend Ardiela Mapp was just killed in a drug bust with Evelda Drumgo. Once she pushed the thoughts of Mapp out of her head, she had no complaints, she was happy with John and even though she was still considering his proposal she was pretty positive she was leaning toward yes.  
  
John, yes John Brigham. He led her to entirely different thoughts, thoughts that shut Hannibal Lecter and everybody else out of her head completely. Thoughts such as dropping her job in the FBI and running away with him to raise a family, he was certainly wealthy enough. Yet as happy as she was with John, nothing lasts forever. For the past 7 years they had been together. They got together shortly after she killed Buffalo Bill, and received Dr. Lecters letter.  
  
Suddenly she felt a touch at her shoulder and was snapped out of her reverie.  
  
"Clarice." It was all he said, it was all he had to.  
  
She was well aware of who he was and was even more painfully aware of what this could cause. She was stuck; literally her feet were glued to the ground, in-between two men, two very influential men in her life. John Brigham, the man who was her potential fiancée, and Dr. Hannibal Lecter, she didn't quite know what he was to her.  
  
John moved in, as if to put a protective arm around her but she quickly pushed him away in light of the metallic glint she swore she saw in Dr. Lecters hand. She looked over to John painfully aware of the hurt in his eyes and smiled apologetically, she wasn't choosing either one as of yet. She tried to consider her options as quickly as possible.  
  
On one side she was finally content with her job at the FBI, Krendler was still trying to raise all kind of hell but she held a secure place in the Behavioral Science section and Crawford didn't seem to want to change that. Furthermore, she was very happy with her relationship with Brigham and was going to accept his proposal until Hannibal Lecter walked into the restaurant and actually made his presence noticed.  
  
Speaking of the Doctor, what did he want from her? He popped into the picture rather suddenly, almost too suddenly for her liking. Still, even though he appeared to have horrible timing and chose to come back into the picture just when everything was going right in her life, she was happy to see him. It was something about him that completed her and she had the sudden urge to speak with him, privately.  
  
Even though she thought it would look heinously rude to leave her date waiting she had to excuse herself and Dr. Lecter, she has to speak with him. She needed questions answered; she needed the right piece of mind if she was going to say yes to John.  
  
"John if you will excuse us for a few minutes I would like to have a word with him," Starling explained. She was not at all happy with the cold stare both men were sending to each other, she knew the shit was gunna hit the fan, and she didn't know if there was a chance in hell to stop it.  
  
A/N: First chapter, promise there will be more, not totally sure how long it will be, PLEASE review. 


	2. Preparation

DISCLAIMER: ah hell, see the first chapter, same as that.  
  
Once outside of the hotel restaurant Clarice finally began to look  
agitated.  
  
"Dr. Lecter," she began, "you better have a damn good excuse for being here."  
  
"Simple my dear, I'm vacationing."  
  
"And you say that it's tedious when people lie. Come on Doctor, tell me the truth, you are here because I am. Admit it, you are hardly the type to vacation in VA Beach."  
  
"Well, I was considering checking out the scene.." He gave her a sly grin.  
  
"DOCTOR! BE SERIOUS!"  
  
"Okay, I'm here partially because you are here. But mostly I'm here because you are here with the charming Mr. Brigham."  
  
"You're jealous. I don't believe it. So what are you telling me doctor? You haven't seen me in 7 years, you walk back into my life and I'm supposed to believe you are in love with me?"  
  
"Clarice," she could tell he was beginning to get impatient. "I am here because, yes, I suppose you could call it Love. The mystery presents you get in the mail, that Mr. Brigham gets the all the credit for, come from me. But we can get to that later. Why, Clarice, are you here?"  
  
Clarice rolled her eyes in exasperation; he knew damn well why she was here. Moreover, he's probably known for quite sometime.  
  
"John and I are here for a week on vacation, Behavioral Science has been busy on a case and I've been working over time, so I took a week off," she trailed off, she didn't want him to know that she was considering his proposal or that there was even one if she could help it.  
  
"Ah yes, of course, and you felt the need for Johnny to tag along with you? What is it that you are not telling me Clarice? Please share."  
  
Ah, quid pro quo, she should have known this was coming. This conversation was getting to long, she didn't know how long Brigham could stay in there without calling the authorities.  
  
The doctor, who seemed to sense her thoughts, smiled. "Or maybe another time Clarice, Johnny seems to be a bit, shall we say anxious in there. How about, dinner at 8?"  
  
She didn't have a choice; it was obvious in his tone.  
"Oh and Clarice," Dr. Lecter began as if it was almost something he forgot. "I don't believe I need to stress the importance of keeping out meeting between you and I?"  
  
She nodded her head slowly and she headed back inside. She eyed John for a moment, he stayed exactly where he had been, standing and all.  
  
John rushed to her side, exclaiming how worried he was about her and all the stuff that normally follows that phrase. She wasn't listening to a word he had to say. She couldn't get Dr. Lecter off of her mind, what was he expecting from her? Besides the fact that he just showed up out of the blue, he was expecting her to go to dinner with him? How the hell would she try and explain to John that she was going to dinner with the Centerpiece of the FBI's ten most wanted?  
  
Finally, after seeing she was okay, John began to look angered.  
  
"Who the hell was that Clarice? You just walk out on dinner, leaving me here standing like an asshole and don't say a thing but you have to speak with him?"  
  
'He didn't recognize him! Okay girl come up with an excuse and pronto,' Clarice thought to herself. She was so amazed that Brigham didn't recognize him that she had to try and keep herself from smiling.  
  
"John he's an old friend of mine from UVA. His name is Henry, Henry Lawson. I haven't seen him since I entered the academy and naturally I wanted to talk to him."  
  
"That's it? He's just an old friend from your college days? Ah, Clarice, you had me scared for a second. I guess there was no real reason for it though, I trust you." Brigham looked beyond relieved.  
  
Clarice was so relieved that he was buying everything she was saying and decided to play her cards wisely.  
  
"Yeah JB that's it, no biggie. You have nothing to worry about, I'm all yours," she saw his eyes light up at that and decided not to address it, he was still waiting for her answer after all. "Although, Henry and I would like to catch up on old times its been more than 7 years since I saw him last. We have plans to go out to dinner tonight at 8, can you find something to keep you busy while I'm gone?"  
  
"Of course Clare, I'll check out what there is to do around here, we still have 5 more days. So go have fun and find out what he's been up to all these years, and I'll plan us stuff to do." Brigham smiled brightly, planning a romantic dinner in his head for the following night.  
  
"Thanks John you're the best!" Clarice kissed him on the cheek and left the room.  
  
A glance at the clock told her that it was already 4pm. She was digging worriedly through her wardrobe when there was a knock on the door. Upon answering the door, Clarice discovered a member of the hotel staff with a lavish gift box. Starling tipped the man and accepted the box. Clarice opened the box and warily peeked inside, it was a dress. The most exotic dress she had ever seen, not even wanting to have a clue what this could have possibly cost she took it out of the box. It was a gorgeous, long lavender evening dress, accompanied with matching shoes and a purse. At the very bottom of the box was a note from the good doctor himself.  
  
"Clarice, meet you in the lobby at 8:00, and please, don't be late."  
  
Amazed, Clarice headed toward the shower wondering what this night could mean. The doctor surely must know she is already tied to someone else, and if he did, he must really not care. As Clarice stepped into the shower, she was more worried about John Brigham than she ever had been before, even when he was in Field Duty.  
  
A/N: stayed up late to get this out, sorry I meant to put it out yesterday but damn those people at the gym I couldn't move for a day and a half! I didn't really check this over as well as I probably should have so I'm sorry if it doesn't meet expectations, I promise the next chapter will be better, we get to see what happens at dinner (, I still don't know exactly how long it will be or what the outcome will be, as always PLEASE REVIEW, I cannot write with out it, and thank you to all of those who did review, it means a lot to me. 


	3. Waiting

Disclaimer: yeah, I know, I don't own them, I aint makin money, leave me alone!  
  
Clarice was going through the motions she's become used to since she was a little girl. Shower, brush teeth, brush hair, get dressed. She didn't really know what else to do. By the time she was ready, it was 7:30. She had nothing to do but contemplate until 8:00. Why would Dr. Lecter do this to her, he had to know that she has been working on a suitable life for herself and was almost there. Brigham was the last string, and she'd had as perfect of a life that she was capable of.  
  
But what confused her even more were his questions, better yet, his question. He knew very well why John was here with her, or at least she didn't see how he couldn't. 'He follows every other aspect of my life,' Clarice thought to herself. Another glance at the clock told her it was 7:58, she had better get going.  
  
She took the stairs that wound around right into the lobby of her hotel, as soon as she reached the lobby, she saw Dr. Lecter walk in. 8:00, right on time.  
  
Upon looking at her, his breath caught in his throat. Momentarily of course, but nonetheless, she surprised him. She was truly gorgeous. Taking her arm he led her out to his Cadillac Escalade. (a/n: hah, sorry it was too irresistible, for those who know me and my obsession with the escalade will understand hehe)  
  
They finally spoke when they reached the Escalade, the good doctor beginning the conversation.  
"Good Evening Clarice, if you would do me the favor of turning your back toward me."  
Clarice only had one option she turned around. Just as she did Dr. Lecter blindfolded her.  
Spinning around quickly, Clarice bugged out. "What the hell is this doctor? I'm tired of all of your games, why the fuck am I blindfolded?"  
"Simple my dear, I don't want you to see where we are going until we are there. So here, let me help you in." he responded, still grinning from her reaction.  
  
Dr. Lecter got her into her side, and got her situated. As soon as he was sure she was content, he got himself situated. He started the godlike SUV and took off on their journey.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know I said this chapter would be dinner, but I wanted to have something before that chapter, sorry it took so long, I've been extremely busy. I hope everyone likes it so far, but let me know, PLEASE REVIEW, I can't insist more than that, unless I beg which I'm not ashamed to do, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! If you don't ill be really sad, once again, I can't tell you what to expect because I myself don't know what's going to go down, keep reading and REVIEWING thanks ( 


	4. Real Confusion

Disclaimer: They aren't mine I'm not delusional, and when i get the  
  
chance I'll return them, who knows how long that will take though, until  
  
then, they are mine to play with, wanna sue me? I can give you 2 puppies  
  
and that's it   
  
Silence...  
  
As they continued to drive, Starling continued to get annoyed.  
  
Reaching up to untie the blindfold she spoke, "Why?"  
  
"Hm? Why what?"  
  
"Don't fuck with me anymore doctor you know very well what, now  
  
answer the fuckin question...now," Clarice screamed back at him.  
  
Slightly taken aback, the doctor decided to answer her, "Simple, I  
  
wanted to check up on you, it's been quite some time, I just want to make  
  
sure you are alright. Oh and, please, put the blindfold back on, it's  
  
there for a reason."  
  
Starling was outraged but nonetheless complied. She didn't  
  
want to speak to him anymore, maybe she would when they reached their  
  
destination, until that she just wanted to relax and think. Time to  
  
consider her options, which would be a lot easier if she knew exactly  
  
what her options were. There was always John, a man who has done  
  
everything he could possibly do to ensure Starlings happiness, a man who  
  
Starling wasn't sure she wanted to say no to. But, there was always the  
  
infamous Dr. Hannibal Lecter, a man who was very influential in  
  
Starlings life, until he disappeared.   
  
'He left with just a letter, and hasn't tried to contact me since,  
  
that was seven years ago, he left me then, why is he coming back now?'  
  
Starling thought to herself, or at least, SHE thought it was to herself.  
  
"I'm very sorry Clarice, if only I had known you expected more."  
  
Lecter suddenly said.  
  
'Ah son of a bitch, what have I done,' Starling thought to  
  
herself, sure this time that it was indeed to herself. Choosing not to  
  
rise to the bait, Starling just sat quietly hoping he wouldn't continue.  
  
Yeah, like that would happen.  
  
"So Clarice, tell me, what were you thinking about when  
  
you...slipped?"  
  
"Nothing doctor, just, nothing."  
  
"Ah but I seem to think differently, what were you doing? Weighing  
  
you're options perhaps? Trying to contemplate who is, shall we say,  
  
better? Me or Mr. Brigham?"  
  
"I said nothing doctor and leave John out of this, you know very  
  
well he has nothing to do with this"  
  
"So you say, but I must say, I'm not one for competition.  
  
Especially when I could just, eliminate my competition. So do tell my  
  
dear, why is Mr. Brigham accompanying you on this so well deserved  
  
vacation of yours? Tell me, Clarice, I really hate waiting."  
  
"Somehow I really doubt doctor that you don't already know. That  
  
kind of makes me less inclined to tell you."  
  
"Ah Clarice, guessing games are quite tedious, and I do not feel  
  
like playing"  
  
"Damnit Doctor, you fucking win, happy? He's my..." Clarice paused  
  
for a second, thinking of something to antagonize the doctor, "He's my  
  
fiancé."  
  
The good doctor paused for a moment, pondering, sure, he expected a  
  
lot of things, but this was NOT on his list. "Well then my dear, I'm  
  
afraid that just changes things, drastically."  
  
"How so doctor, how does this change things so drastically?"  
  
"Simple my dear. The choice you must make now, may be a little  
  
harder"  
  
Around 35 minutes later they pulled up in front of the Thomas  
  
Jefferson hotel in Richmond Virginia, a very expensive and amazingly  
  
beautiful hotel. Finally allowing her to remove the blindfold, Lecter  
  
escorted Clarice into its grand ballroom for one of the most formal  
  
events Clarice had ever been to in her life. The annual banquet, it was  
  
held for the elite of society and took place once a year in the Thomas  
  
Jefferson hotel, people from all over the state attended. 'Turn that  
  
Escalade into a horse and carriage out there and we gots ourselves a  
  
Cinderella story here' Clarice thought to herself. But back to the ball,  
  
it had everyone here all right. Everyone including the Chief of Behavioral  
  
Sciences, Jack Crawford, who at that moment in time, was staring at  
  
Clarice in disbelief before his gaze shifted to the man whose arm she  
  
held. "Oh no,' was the last thing Clarice thought before Crawford began  
  
to approach.  
  
Time went by rapidly as Crawford crossed to the otherside of the  
  
room, Starling not even realizing she was gripping Lecters arm. Or at  
  
least, she didn't realize until he looked at her. Relinquishing her  
  
grip, she diverted Lecters attention to Crawford who was trying to cross  
  
the room to get to them. With a metallic glint in his hand and a smile  
  
upon his face, Lecter began walking, appearing to meet him in the  
  
middle. What other choice did Starling have but follow?  
  
Face to face, eye to eye, Crawford to Lecter. Standing right  
  
in front of each other, in silence. Crawford looking to Clarice, Lecter  
  
looking to Crawford, Clarice looking from Crawford back to Lecter.  
  
'No I don't want to be involved in this, I don't want to be here, I  
  
can always call Brigham and have him pick me up, but then he'd find out,  
  
find out everything. I can always get a taxi.' Clarice thought these  
  
things to herself, wondering why she was thinking these things She  
  
actually didn't know why, but she knew she didn't want to be around for  
  
the showdown.  
  
Detaching herself from Lecter, looking at them both one last time,  
  
she walked away. Lecter, who clearly would have enjoyed seeing an  
  
outcome to the present stare down, broke away and followed her.  
  
Crawford, who really didn't have a choice in any matter, followed them  
  
both.   
  
'Choices, many choices, my boyfriend/almost fiancé and my mentor, or my charming, gorgeous, intriguing, cannibalistic stalker? Or how about I just run  
  
away from all of it, just never return.' Starling thought to herself as  
  
she walked out of the exquisite hotel. 'Fuck it, I choose plan 2. Lets  
  
get this party started.'  
  
Realizing she had to find a phone, Starling decided she should stop  
  
by the front desk and ask to use theirs. Starling quickly whipped around  
  
to go ask the receptionist but was quickly delayed by slamming into a  
  
firm male body. 'Lecter,' Starling thought, 'Son of a bitch.'  
  
For once, Starlings reflexes were just a little quicker that  
  
Lecters. Pivoting on her right foot, Clarice hauled ass out of the room.  
  
Not quite running, but making the point that she was in a hurry. After  
  
borrowing someone's cell phone and a quick conversation with Brigham,  
  
Starling hailed a cab with the little money she had and went to the spot  
  
where she was supposed to meet Brigham.  
  
A/N: w00t took awhile many thanks to RussianWolf for all the inspiration  
  
who knows when I'll put up another chapter. Anyways, holla to B.I.G and Pac, without whom, I would have never have written this chapter if I didn't have the Tupac Resurrection soundtrack to hook it up with ( Song was Runnin if you wanna listen thanks for reading, peace  
  
"Why am I dieing to live, if I'm just living to die?"-Biggie and Pac 


	5. The Fun Begins

Disclaimer: Christos its on every page, THEY AINT MINE! NO PROFIT, NOTHIN.  
  
A/N: "'Cause rules were made to be broken but you cant make broken rules"- Ludacris (Southern Fried Intro on Chicken and Beer) hell yeah kids that's right, I started writing this story to that. I gotta give the man his credit, I'm sure there will be more artists added thanks so much for the reviews and I decided as a Christmas present to everyone, I'd see where I can take this. Happy Holidays everyone.  
  
Starling chose to run away from it all, she just wanted back to John where she decided she belonged. The taxi drove like hell upon Starlings demand. She just wanted away from it, the quicker the better; Lecter wouldn't be able to trace her as easily.  
  
Lecter. Yes, he was still in the equation. Then again, he never really seemed to leave in the first place. 'I'm living a lie', Clarice thought to herself, 'I really am.' She put her head in her hands, hiding tears from no one but herself. Somewhere in the back of her mind she admitted that she couldn't run from herself forever.  
  
John. 'Why am I so stupid,' she began thinking of the man who she was traveling to at the moment, 'Who am I to bring him into this?' She loved and cherished John, but needed more and not from him. John wasn't her 'true love'.  
  
At that thought Starling laughed, 'True love, fuck this shit, if it was a kids fairy tale that I'm playing in, then this world is a lot more twisted then even I suspected.' Realizing that the taxi had stopped and it was her cue to pay and exit, Starling wiped her tears and looked up. When she finally felt like she was ready to, she stepped out of the cab and into John's arms.  
  
It was raining, Starling hadn't even realized it until she pulled away from John and they were both soaking wet. She had stayed in his warm embrace for nearly 20 minutes, just laying her head on his shoulder thinking. She looked up at him now to see him smiling at her. His warm and comforting smile was quickly fading though and his eyes were darkening. Starling was immediately concerned, she'd never seen him like this, he was John, he didn't get angry.  
  
Before Starling got a chance to say anything John put a hand on her shoulder and shoved her behind him. Indignant to find herself overpowered and pushed aside, Starling reappeared at his side in an instant, only to see what changed his mood considerably. Lecter was rapidly approaching them, and he wasn't alone. Crawford was at his side, to make the sight even weirder they were talking to each other. They actually seemed deep in conversation, Starling had to blink a few times to make sure her eyes weren't betraying her.  
  
Time seemed to stop; everything slowed right before her eyes. Crawford and Lecter had reached their destination, barely 6 inches between them, Brigham to Lecter and Crawford to Starling. Each person staring intently at the other, an air of awkward but aware silence was draped over them like a blanket.  
  
Lecter broke the silence by looking at Clarice and apologizing as he swiftly hit Brigham in the temple with his harpy, knocking the younger man out immediately. Clarice instinctively arched her body so she could catch him to break his fall. While she cradled Brigham in her arms lightly easing him on the ground, Clarice looked up at Lecter.  
  
"Doctor, you better have a damn fine excuse for doing that," Clarice began.  
  
Before the good doctor had a chance to say anything Crawford cut in, "He did Starling, for your own damn good." With that Crawford picked Starling up and over his shoulder while Lecter was picking up Brigham. Lecter and Crawford put them into the backseat of Brigham's car and drove to a nearby hotel.  
  
After a 20 minute drive of Starling screaming profanities at both Lecter and Crawford, the finally arrived at the hotel. At which point in time, Clarice willingly got out of the car and walked up to the hotel room with Lecter, Crawford, and the then stumbling Brigham. 


	6. Confrontations and Explanations

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, they belong to the almighty TH, and I'll return them... eventually  
  
A/N: I know I don't update like...ever but I was feeling in a "happy" mood today even though I'm depressed that I stayed home so I couldn't see a certain someone today ( but its all hotness, This is the 6th chapter and I started writing this chapter to, believe it or not, Craig David- Fill Me In, yeah, I'm a loser, hope you guys like the chapter, more to come... promise! ... "My whole life has changed, since you came in, I knew back then, you were that special one, I'm so In love, so deep in love"- Ginuwine- Differences  
  
In the hotel room things were drastically different. Starling had silenced the profanities and just stared into Brigham's eyes, her own full of sorrow.  
  
"I'm so sorry John," Starling whispered, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Brigham just nodded his head; Starling didn't quite know what that meant yet. While they were staring into the depths of each other's intensely and unusually dark eyes, they came to a mutual understanding, an amazing state of comprehension between the two. Starling knew what she wanted to do, and Brigham knew how to do it.  
  
In perfect unison, the couple rose to their feet, eye to eye with their captors. Clarice stepped a few inches forward, centimeters from touching Dr. Lecter. She reached out and took his hands into her own and began to whisper to him.  
  
"Doctor, I can't go on living this way anymore," she began her monologue, "it's not right. It's not fair that you're all I seem to think about and when I find some semblance of happiness, you walk in and crash the party. I honestly don't know what you want me to do, because I am less fortunate than you are. You know me, I don't have a damn clue who you are, and for that matter, I'm not so sure who I am either. I mean look where I am, in a hotel room with a notorious serial killer, my to be fiancé and my boss. And I'm being forced to choose? Yeah that's playing fair, its like playing poker when someone stacked the deck in their favor." Starling paused to take a deep breath, letting it out she began again, "What am I, no scratch that, who am I to you? The pressure is all on me to make a life changing decision and I don't even know what I'm getting myself into, so tell me doctor, exactly what are my options?"  
  
In the midst of Starlings interrogation of the Doctor, Brigham and Crawford were having their own conversation. Crawford had moved over to Brigham and they each took a seat in the two chairs the hotel room offered.  
  
"Crawford what the hell is going on here, and why are you with Lecter? Better yet, why are we here why are you two trying to sabotage our happiness? She deserves better than this and you know it, so why are you helping him do this to her?" Brigham demanded.  
  
"John calm down. When I first realized Starling was with Lecter I was amazed. We stared at each other for a few moments and then, she just walked away. Lecter began to follow her and I had no other choice than to follow him. When we started following the taxi she was in, Lecter confided in me. He's not a nice person I know, but look at her John, she looks like hell. She deserves happiness and the mundane life she's living now is not supplying it. The man is in love, and he has forty-eight hours to get the fuck out of here with or without her until I call the FBI and report it. But she needs this John and if you really do love her, you should see it too," Crawford explained breathlessly.  
  
Brigham stared dumbly at Crawford until he began again, "You mean to tell me that this, this psychopathic monster came here to take the love of my life away from me, probably to kill her and eat her? You really believe his shit, you really are losing your mind maybe you are closer to retirement than even I thought. I'm not going to stand for this, she knew who he was all along? Even when he was at our table during lunch? If you wont do it then fine, I will, but I'm arresting the bastard. He's not going to continue with whatever brainwashing he has started on my Clarice."  
  
Crawford didn't even get a chance to respond, Lecter had whipped around before responding to Clarice. He looked Brigham dead in the eye and began to fill in the missing pieces and tell him what he wasn't seeing.  
  
"Your Clarice? Young man, I do believe you just claimed ownership of someone who will never be quite understood or owned, or controlled for that matter. Clarice is a free spirit, an amazing person who actually cares for the other people on this earth. Actually goes out of her way to even protect the scum, such an amazing person that she's blinded by her own morality and doesn't fully understand why people are the way they are. Why human kind is, in all reality, the scum of the earth. Why does she continue on in a job where she'll never make it to the top? When that's where she deserves to be, because Clarice is the only person in the bureau that really does believe what you say you stand for. Naïve, I must admit, but it intrigues me that such a clean spirited soul still exists," turning around to face Clarice, Lecter continued, "That is who you are Clarice, the last of a rare breed. Someone who actually cares about people, and that's why I love you. Because you're a warrior and you fight for those you don't know and don't deserve it, because you're always out to save the lambs. Because you knowingly helped save a wolf, adopting it as one of your lambs. As for who I am? There will be plenty of time for me to fill you in later, if you'll permit me," Lecter finished quietly, looking at her, his eyes fearing rejection.  
  
Starling had tears in her eyes, stumbling for words because she didn't quite know what to say. As for Brigham and Crawford, they had backed up to the wall when Lecter began his speech and now just stared at Starling in amazement. Everything he said was true, and neither of them quite knew why they themselves never noticed. 


	7. Feels Like Years Have Past

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I don't make money, leave me alone.

A/N: Wow, when started writing this story I was really young. I really like the story line and am really interested to see where it ends up. I'm going to start working on this story again but it will take a while because I want to refamiliarize myself with the direction I was headed with this. So here is a little tease to prove my loyalty. This story will not be abandoned. Deep Breath Here goes nothing…

The room was quiet. All eyes were on Clarice, except for Clarice's of course, hers were fixated on Brigham. Her eyes spoke volumes of sadness and confusion as she shook her head slowly at John. She wiped her eyes and slowly began to speak.

"I don't know what to say. I don't think that I have ever, in my entire life, felt this understood before. I feel as though Dr. Lecter, well, Hannibal knows me better than I know myself." She paused for a moment and turned to Crawford.

"Mr. Crawford, you have given me opportunities that no one else would contemplate. You have never had anything but faith and support in me and I have always been grateful for your guidance. You're like a father to me," she finished quietly.

Clarice started to cry softly as she turned back to Brigham, "John, you have been my spine for 7 years. You have always believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself, you gave me hope. I know in my heart that I could have a wonderful life with you being Mrs. John Brigham. I know that you would always be my number one until we take our last breath." Clarice's face twisted into a wry smile as the tears poured down her face, "Remember that time JB when we were on shore in Jersey and it was 4am and you promised me that no matter what, we would always be happy?"

John looked at Clarice for a moment and he nodded slowly, "I meant that Clarice. From the bottom of my heart, I can promise you we are meant for each other."

Clarice looked at John and Crawford and spoke quietly, "If you two don't mind, I would like to speak with Dr. Lecter privately." She took the ring that John gave her on one of the happiest days of her life and placed it in the palm of his hand, "You know I wouldn't lose this for the world, I'll be back shortly."

With that Dr. Lecter and Clarice exited the hotel room and proceeded to the guest lounge.

A/N: I know it's evil to leave this hanging, but I'm at work and I don't feel as though I'm putting as much feeling into this as it deserves. Reviews are greatly appreciated, I couldn't write without them!


End file.
